


Left Behind

by JanecShannon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Maze, Post-Episode: s02e13 A Good Day to Die (Lucifer TV), Retrospective, post 2x13, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanecShannon/pseuds/JanecShannon
Summary: She was forged in the bowels of Hell to protect him.How is she meant to do that when he leaves her behind?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Lucifer fandom but this tv show is my new obsession. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed, any mistakes are mine.

Maze is the first to discover him missing. She isn’t entirely sure when he left, but she realizes he’s gone the evening after Chloe wakes up enough to have an actual conversation. She’d watched from the window as he’d left the hospital, having some kind of argument with his mother then wandering off into the parking lot where he’d parked the corvette. 

Maze had been surprised he’d left so easily to be honest. She’d expected him to wheedle every moment he could with the detective, and dog the heels of the support staff for updates (or lurk in the hallways where he could see her) when he couldn’t be with her. She had anticipated having to pull him away for the little sleep and food their kind actually needed. 

Instead, he’d had one conversation with Chloe then left on his own. She couldn’t figure it out at the time. 

At least now she understood why, even if she didn’t understand  _ Why. _

She knows him better than anyone. Better than the Bitch Queen, better than his beloved detective. Even better than Amenadiel, despite what he likes to think (maybe once he had known Lucifer better, back when he’d gone by another name and hung the stars in the sky, but that was a very long time ago). 

Dr. Linda may be who he confides in now, but Maze has known him longer. Has seen him at his lowest and his best. Has seen him when the pain of abandonment had been so, so fresh. 

She hadn’t questioned it at the time, but as the centuries wore on she had wondered if her forging had been intentional. It is only looking back, knowing him as she does now, that she can see he was surprised by her existence, that he hadn’t quite known what to do with her. 

From her first breath she had known, deep in her core, that her purpose was to protect him but what had there been to protect him from? It had been several decades before any damned souls appeared and there were no other demons yet. His family had all abandoned him, they would not venture down to the depths of Hell and as far as she could gather prefered to simply forget of it’s (his) existence. 

For the longest time, it had just been the two of them.

The only thing to protect him from had been his own broken heart and loneliness. 

Maze had tried so hard to protect him. Had succeeded for millennia until what should have been a brief flare of interest had evolved into something more. Had persisted. Had grown. 

The flash of pain on his face after the conversation with his mother. Maze has seen it although she’d be shocked if Bitch Queen had or (if she had seen it) had been able to interpret it correctly. She should have gone after him immediately but it had been her turn to visit Chloe and... Chloe was her friend too. Maze had needed to see for herself that the antidote had worked. 

_ (It was an odd feeling, needing to confirm something that was obvious but there were many odd things about her lately that were a bit too human.) _

She’d meant to follow him after that but then she’d had to deal with Amenadiel. Lucifer had dealt with the hospital security, of course.  _ Charming _ , was his thing not hers. But their human friends couldn’t be distracted with a handsome smile and a  _ nothing to see here _ look. 

Chloe didn’t seem to be questioning much of anything yet (she would eventually, Maze knew, it was in her nature but for now she seemed to be perfectly happy to leave it at  _ I’m not dead _ ) and little Trixie seemed perfectly content in the knowledge that  _ of course _ Lucifer fixed things. That’s just what Lucifer  _ did _ in the little girl’s eyes. 

Luckily, it didn’t take long for Detective Douche to pause, mid-question, and change his mind about wanting answers.  _ You know what? Nevermind _ , he’d said,  _ He did what he had to, I'm not going to look to close.  _

It may not have taken long, but it was apparently long enough. 

By the time Maze had gotten back to the penthouse to check on Lucifer, he was gone. 

Lucky for her, she hunts people down for a living. 

**Author's Note:**

> It ended up a little more rambly than intended but I may write a sequel/expand on this if the inspiration strikes me. If I do Maze will probably be a little more "I'm going to beat the ever-loving shit out of him for leaving me behind once I find him" and less retrospective but this is what wouldn't get out of my head after seeing the look on Maze's face after Lucifer ran out of the hospital room after coming back from Hell... so this is what you got.


End file.
